


November Rain

by obsidian_irises



Series: November Rain [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_irises/pseuds/obsidian_irises
Summary: Following the downfall of Amon and her father, Asami Sato finds herself torn between a pauper and a prince. With the Water Tribe on the brink of Civil War, is now a time for love?This is Part 1 of a series that loosely follows the events after Season 1 of LoK, but will diverge from canon. Each chapter is based off of a lyric of the soundtrack of this series, November Rain by Kris Wu.M for language and a little bit of steamy romance. Standard disclaimer that I do not own any of the Legend of Korra or Avatar universe.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Iroh II/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Series: November Rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097357
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. November rain just made me feel so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> After recently re-watching / finishing Legend of Korra, I became intrigued with the prospect of a relationship between Asami Sato and Iroh II. Why wouldn't their paths cross, two gorgeous souls with likely chemistry? Why would Asami just stand by and let Mako walk all over her?

Asami breathed deeply, looking through the glass of the Future Industries airship down at Republic City below her. 

“I’m finally going home,” she whispered. Asami wasn’t sure she was ready to face her old life. A year ago, she helped Team Avatar bring down Amon and the Equalists. Along the way, she discovered her father to be a traitor and her now ex-boyfriend Mako to be a cheater.

Heartbroken and distraught, she wasn’t sure how she was going to face the rest of her life. Asami had been close with her father, Hiroshi. He had been her hero. She grew up looking up to him, amazed by his genius and inspired by his business leadership. After losing her mom, it felt like her father was her world. His betrayal stung deeply; it had been a year, but she continued to have nightmares about him.

“Miss Sato, we will be landing shortly.” Asami smiled at the pilot. She could have easily flown the airship herself, but it was nice to have time with her own thoughts. 

Not that she hadn’t had time for herself before. She had vehemently ignored all of Mako, Bolin and Korra’s letters since jumping on the opportunity to join the newly Board-appointed Future Industries’ Chief Financial Officer, Varrick on a world tour to important investors, assuring them personally that the future of Future Industries lay in good hands. Asami had served as interim CEO, not wanting to stay for her father’s trials or face the happy couple. 

Asami thought bitterly at how Korra and Mako had confessed their love for each other at the end of the battle. She felt silly. Why would Mako choose her over the Avatar, the person who would bring balance to the world? She was the daughter of a traitor. 

***

“Asami’s coming back today!” Bolin announced excitedly to Mako. The brothers were now living in a modest apartment in downtown Republic City, which was convenient for Mako’s detective work and relationship - Air Temple island was only right across the bay.

Mako tried to keep his facial expression still, but he felt his heart rate pick up. “How do you know?”

“I saw it in the paper - ‘Republic City welcomes back its darling.’ I’ve missed her! I can’t believe it’s been a year since we went on a mission with General Iroh himself together. We should greet her on the airship docks.”

“Er, why don’t you go ahead. I don’t know if she would want to see me. She hasn’t answered a single letter I’ve sent.” Mako replied hesitantly.

“Well, uh, after how you treated her I wouldn’t blame her.” Bolin raised his eyebrows pointedly. The brothers had a close relationship, but even Bolin wasn’t thrilled with Mako’s past behavior. “But it’s been a year, you should come with me. She’ll be here any minute.”

***

Asami descended the metal steps of the airship, bidding farewell to Varrick and Zhu Li for the evening. She made her way down the stairs of the dock building and exited to the familiar streets of Republic City. To her dismay, a light rain began to fall from the sky. She frowned. She hated rain in November; unlike the summer, when rain could bring a soothing relief to the humidity in the city, she found rain at this time of the year made her feel lonely.

To her surprise, she found herself enveloped by a pair of strong arms and an enthusiastic, “Asami!!” 

Despite herself, Asami’s face broke out into a smile. “Bolin! What are you doing here?” Pabu circled Asami’s shoulders, causing her to chuckle. “And you too, Pabu!”

“Greeting you, of course! Welcome back to Republic City. Please tell me you’re here to stay. The past year hasn’t been the same without you!” Bolin retrieved Pabu from Asami’s shoulders.

Asami chuckled at Bolin’s warmth and looked at him fondly. “I have missed you.”

“We need to get Team Avatar back together!” He pumped his hand in the air. 

Asami was afraid he would suggest that. She wasn’t sure she was ready to face the group again. After all, their dynamic would have completely changed by now, and she would probably be the odd person out. 

She heard someone clear their throat and turned around. Mako stood to the side, his faithful red scarf draped around his neck. He had his hands tucked into his pockets and a shy expression on his face. Asami’s heart rate picked up. She had to admit that she was most nervous to face Mako again. He had been her first serious relationship; the farthest and fastest she had gone with anyone. A year later, he still looked good. Gorgeous amber eyes, an athletic build, and his serious look stared back at her.

Mako probably didn’t realize that his eyes roamed up and down Asami, soaking her presence in. She truly was beautiful, and if possible, she had grown more into her aura in the past year. 

“Uh, Asami, welcome back.” Mako stuttered out, moving forward as if to offer a handshake as Bolin gawked at his older brother’s weird behavior. Asami could tell Mako felt awkward, and he was clearly not-so-subtly checking her out. A year of traveling with Varrick and leading important investor meetings taught her how to read a room and understand people.

She brushed this observation aside. Mako was with Korra now; his infidelity was no longer her problem.

“It’s good to be back, Mako. You look well.” Asami stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him quickly and his arms automatically circled her waist. Mako could detect her perfume, his favorite scent of lavender lilies. All too quickly, she stepped back. 

“Where’s Korra?” Asami asked, trying to steady her voice.

“Actually, she said she’s going to meet us at the restaurant for dinner.” Bolin chimed.

Asami’s smile widened. She wasn’t sure that she was ready to reunite with Team Avatar, but found she was relieved that they were still willing to include her in their circle. Maybe a year away was enough for her to set aside the past and move on from her grievances. After losing her father, there weren’t that many people left in her inner circle. Varrick and Zhu Li had certainly provided welcome company during their travels abroad securing investments and doing field research for Future Industries, but she had a sneaking suspicion their business relationship was a bit more complicated and did not want to pry. Future Industries had faced enough scandal as in the past year.

Besides, Team Avatar were the only friends that wrote to her while she was away, even if she hadn’t answered a single letter. The same could not be said about her other friends from the Academy - the most elite higher education for Republic City’s brightest and richest students. Since bringing down the Equalists, she had not heard a word from Jade or Jasmine Ho, twin sisters who had been her so-called best friends from the Academy. After graduation, they used to get together once a month and go out. They had been the most popular girls in their year. While she hadn’t spoken to Team Avatar in a year, it was probably closer to two years for her former classmates.

“Alright, let’s get Team Avatar back together.” The three shared a smile and headed off to meet Korra. 

The November rain slowly lifted, and she could see a hint of a Rainbow forming across Yue Bay. She reminded herself there were no more Equalists, her company was on the up and up, and she was about to be reunited with her friends. 

Asami hoped her new life in Republic City would help her find a sense of balance and move forward.


	2. Everything around me new, but my friends

The sun was already setting as Asami, Mako, and Bolin headed to Kwong's Cuisine for dinner. When they stepped into the entryway of the restaurant to wait for Korra, Asami casually flipped her hair, trying to get the droplets of water out. As she was doing this, she caught Mako’s eye.

“What, is there something on my face?” Asami asked, confused.

“No, I - you just look -” Mako stuttered. “This place has good memories for me.”

Puzzled, Asami thought back and it suddenly hit her. Kwong's Cuisne was where she and Mako had had their first date. She turned away sheepishly, remembering the way that Mako had made her feel. After nearly killing him in a moped accident, she had invited him to dinner at one of her favorite places. At the time, he had claimed it was too high-end for his humble origins, but she had insisted and even dressed him for the occasion. 

Their relationship flourished from there as her father agreed to sponsor Mako and Bolin’s pro-bending team. She should have detected the chemistry between Korra and Mako earlier, but she was blindsided by Mako’s charm and intrigued by dating a man whose background differed so greatly from those of her day-to-day acquaintances at the time.

Before Mako, she rarely wandered into downtown Republic City, and without him, she wouldn’t have met Bolin or Korra. For that, she was at least grateful. Even then, dating Mako had opened her world to the issues that ordinary citizens, not heiresses to large empires, faced. 

Korra bursted through the doors of the restaurant, complaining loudly about someone who had bumped into her on their way out. Her words caught in her mouth as she saw Asami.

“Hi, long time no see.” Korra started, appearing to hold herself back.

At one point, Asami wanted to hate Korra. This girl had stolen her boyfriend after all. But somewhere between the time that had passed and the distance Asami put between herself and her past life rendered this fact unimportant. They had been through a lot together, and Asami needed her friends again.

“Hi, Korra. It’s good to see you.” Asami hugged Korra, and the Avatar visibly relaxed. “Let’s eat. There’s nothing like Republic City cuisine!”

***

“So, while Mako has been climbing the most boring career ladder by writing tickets as Republic City’s newest police officer, I have decided to take the noble route of enlisting for the United Forces!” Bolin announced, trying to catch Asami up on the past year’s events.

“Woah, Bolin! That’s great, congratulations!” Asami was thrilled for her friend, albeit a bit surprised by such a serious career choice. 

“Yep, I figured if I want to keep building my skills and fighting bad dudes like Amon, I’m gonna need some serious training.”

“And I’ve been working on mastering my airbending.” Korra chimed in. 

“Oh man, Republic City is really going to miss its favorite pro-bending team!” Asami teased. 

“What about you, Asami? What are your plans?” Mako asked, curiously. Asami caught Korra’s glare in his direction. In fact, if Asami didn’t know better, it didn’t seem that Mako and Korra were happy together at all. 

“Well, I’ve only been acting as interim CEO of Future Industries for the past year, more as a figurehead to give Varrick some background knowledge on the company. I don’t know if I want to take on the full responsibilities of actually running everything. I’ve been splitting those tasks with a few members of the Board.”

“So, are you staying here this time, for good?” Mako asked, trying to appear disinterested. He was pushing around the spring rolls on his plate with his chopsticks.

“I don’t know. I’ve only ever been in Republic City, and only ever known my father’s company. This place has some painful memories for me now, and I really loved seeing the other parts of the world. I’m not sure what’s next, but I’m focused on finding the best possible CEO.”

“Are you okay staying at your estate?” Korra asked. “The offer to stay at Air Temple island will always stand.”

Asami beamed at Korra. “That’s really kind of you and Tenzin and everyone. But no, I abandoned the estate for too long. I should take care of the property and figure out my next move from there.”

The waitress approached the table with a tray of Dragon whiskey shots. 

“I don’t think I ordered this-” Asami laughed at the brightly colored liquor, which reminded her of her younger days at the Academy.

“I did! We are going to have a night on the town. Team Avatar is back!” Bolin exclaimed, excitedly distributing the little glasses to each member. 

“Wait, Bolin, are you serious? I haven’t gone out in so long, my alcohol tolerance is really low.” Korra pointed out. “Airbending training is tough.”

Bolin’s jaw dropped. “You’re one to talk! Since when do you back out from a challenge?” 

Korra smirked. “Okay, fine. I’m down to celebrate Asami’s return. Let me just make a call to Tenzin and let them know not to wait up for me.”

“Let me call Zhu Li and have her send my things to the estate. I didn’t know you’d all be kidnapping me for the night!” Asami followed Korra to the nearest phone.

When the girls left the table, Mako turned to Bolin. “Bro, what are you doing?”

“What? I miss everyone! And we never had the chance to party together - what with Amon and all that. This is the perfect opportunity!” Bolin crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. “What? You can’t handle spending time with both Asami and Korra? What’s going on between you and Korra, anyway?”

Mako groaned. “Nothing! Just leave it, okay? Maybe you should all just go without me. I’m not feeling up to it.”

Bolin pushed the Dragon shot in Mako’s direction. “You just need the right fuel.”

When the girls returned to the table, it was clear the brothers were a few shots in. Mako actually had a smile plastered to his face, which was quite uncharacteristic of him.

“Ready for a good time?” Bolin smiled earnestly, mischief twinkling in his eyes. 

***

With no time to change since landing from her airship, the old Asami would have been mortified that she showed up to The Elements in the outfit that she had traveled in. Luckily, the owner of the nightclub immediately recognized Republic City’s darling, and Asami Soto could make a traveling outfit of comfortable leggings and a tank top look good.

She handed her coat and sweater to the coat check and turned to her friends who followed suit.

“Straight to the bar,” Korra directed. “We got to catch up to these guys.”

Mako and Bolin were almost stupidly drunk at this point. 

Korra ordered a round of more Dragon whiskey shots and immediately pounded two back. 

“Woah there, you sure you don’t want to slow down?” Asami asked, half-joking but eyeing her friend with a little bit of concern.

Korra shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “It really is so good to have you back.” They clinked glasses and knocked their shots back.

Asami loved The Elements. It was classy enough to keep out low lifes and gangsters, but not stuffy enough to attract the Academy-type crowd. She had a great time on the dancefloor, giggling endlessly at Mako’s slightly stiff movements. At some point the crowd surged forward, separating the group as an enthusiastic pair of clubbers started a dance off.

Asami found herself being pushed up against Mako’s broad chest, her large green eyes meeting his amber ones. 

“I made a mistake!” He shouted over the loud music and crowd.

“Yeah, you took way too many shots!’ Asami shouted back, flashing her signature smile. 

Mako’s heart hammered in his chest. Why did this beautiful girl have so much power over him?

For a second it felt like time stopped. Mako stared at her intensely.

“With you! I made a mistake with you!” 

Asami stared back, confusion flooding her. Before the fight with Amon, Mako and her had come to a mutual understanding that their relationship was over. He had said that he would always care for her.

Mako began to lean in, and his lips were just inches from hers before Asami regained her footing and pushed back. 

“I’ve been back a few hours, Mako. You’re insane. How could you do this to Korra, too?” Asami spun on her heel and left him, heading straight for the bar. In the back of her mind, she realized she should just go home. This wasn’t exactly quality time with her friends anymore, just a drunken reunion.

Asami was annoyed at Mako and at the way he made her feel. After a year away, she still felt attracted to him. The broad shoulders, the brooding personality; why couldn’t she resist this firebender?

While Asami wasn’t caught up in being a beauty queen, she had been praised for her looks since she was a child. Her mother dressed her up like a doll, and Asami grew fond of beautiful clothing. Jade and Jasmine, her supposed best friends at the Academy, often fought over how to do Asami’s hair or steal her looks. When she traveled the world, men from all over were fawning over her. Without fail, she left investor meetings with a handful of contact information from men much older than her asking for private meetings.

But not a single one interested her. Not since Mako. Mako had been so different from the men who ran in her social circles. She liked how real he was and how he was self-made.

Asami sat on the bar stool, her head slightly spinning. She admitted to herself that she got caught up in the excitement of being reunited with her friends - she had not had nearly this much to drink in a long time. 

Sighing, she nursed a glass of water while keeping an eye out on the dancefloor. Mako probably stormed out, feeling awkward, but Bolin and Korra would probably come find her later.

Hopefully, Mako was drunk enough to not remember what almost happened.

“Can I get a hot jasmine tea, please?” A deep voice asked the bartender.

“Buddy, does this look like a restaurant to you?” The bartender snorted as he cleaned a glass. 

Asami almost choked on her water. She decided to give the man a lifeline.

“Hey, what’s the deal? I’m sure you have some tea leaves back there.” Asami flashed a smile. The bartender softened, but rolled his eyes.

“They always listen to beautiful women. Clubs hate men.” 

Asami turned to face the voice. “Who orders tea at a club?”

“It’s the only thing I drink.” The man’s eyes widened in surprise as he recognized Asami.

“Miss Sato?” 

Asami made eye contact with the man and registered amber eyes, strong arms, and an even stronger jawline. She squinted her eyes slightly. She knew this face, but her memory was slightly foggy from the drinks.

He leaned in and whispered loudly over the music into her ear. “I’ll be wounded if you don’t remember me.”

Asami could feel his hot breath on her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. 

“Maybe you don’t recognize me without my uniform on.” He suggested.

Asami cocked an eyebrow, picking up on the subtle hint from his choice of words. Then the memory of getting electrocuted by an invisible fence together jolted her.

“General?”


	3. Savage, I'm a savage

“I’m glad you remembered me. I was about to be really embarrassed.” Iroh chuckled, sitting down at the bar next to her.

The bartender returned with the jasmine tea, rolling his eyes again at Iroh. The guy couldn’t even order a real drink and he got to talk to a pretty girl because of it? Life was seriously unfair. The bartender left their vicinity to tend to other customers, annoyed.

“So, General, why are you at a club ordering tea?” Asami asked, crossing her legs and swiveling slightly to face him. She felt her leg brush against his and made no move to give the man space. This might be the exact distraction she needed.

Iroh chuckled. “I’m off duty tomorrow, but none of my friends are. I don’t really like drinking, but didn’t want to be alone.”

Asami nodded in understanding. “The Elements is a fun place to be. It’s just anonymous enough.”

“What about you, Miss Sato? What brings you back to the city? Last I heard, you were rustling up major cash from investors all over the Nations.” 

“Have you been keeping tabs on me, General?” Asami looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. 

Iroh met her eyes and his gaze transferred to her lips before darting back to his teacup.

Okay, so she wasn’t playing fair. Asami was well aware of her powers when she decided to use them in full force.

“What can I say? You’ve always caught my eye.” Iroh smiled. 

At that moment, Bolin and Korra stumbled to the bar. 

“General Iroh! My hero! My man!” Bolin shouted. Korra nodded, her eyes glazing over.

“Uh, are you two okay?” Asami asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah! Great!” Korra yelled, not really looking all there.

“Listen, Mako already left and I think Korra blacked out. I’m just gonna have her crash at our place tonight. Are you gonna be alright?”

Asami glanced at Iroh from the side of her eye. “Yes, I’ll be fine, Bolin. Thanks for checking on me. Get home safe.”

Bolin saluted and helped Korra limp out.

Asami turned to Iroh.

“You said you didn’t want to be alone?”

Iroh nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving Asami’s. She threw back the rest of her water.

“Want to get out of here?”

***

Asami threw on her sweater and coat and stepped out into the cool night. It was refreshing against her skin compared to the heat of the club.

Suddenly, she started giggling. It was kind of absurd that after a year away from Republic City, she was practically ambushed by her friends to have a night on the town. She hadn’t even stepped foot on her estate yet, for Spirit’s sake!

Asami decided she liked this new edge to herself. She had worked hard the past year and she deserved to have fun. 

“Where to next?” Iroh followed her out the front doors of The Elements and into the night air.

“Anywhere! This city is ours tonight!” Asami exclaimed loudly, laughing to herself.

“Oh, don’t tell me you had as much to drink as those friends of yours.” Iroh eyes narrowed a bit in concern as he fell beside her, walking side-by-side.

“Oh, no. I’m good, in fact, I’m great!” They rounded the corner of the block and slowed to a stop. 

“I don’t normally do this,” Iroh informed her, gesturing in the direction of the nightclub they just left. “Clubs aren’t my usual scene.”

Feeling gutsy, Asami stepped forward. “I don’t normally do this either.” 

She grabbed the collar of his nice winter coat and pulled his face to hers. She paused for a moment, searching his amber eyes and for a second thinking of Mako before realizing that this man was already much different.

Iroh’s arms wrapped around her waist. “Your move, Miss Sato.”

Asami went on her tiptoes and leaned forward, kissing him full on the mouth. Iroh responded by pulling her closer, his lips meeting hers with equal enthusiasm. He spun her around, pinning her against the brick wall. Asami snuck her hands underneath his shirt, feeling the firm muscles of his back and savoring the warmth. 

Firebenders ran hot.

Iroh shuddered at her cool touch, letting out a soft moan. Asami felt him harden against her as he moved to kiss her neck and his warm hands traveled up the inside of her tank top, higher and higher until he found what he was looking for.

Okay, so this might be moving a bit faster than she thought.

She gasped at the incredible sensation of his warm hands in the cold night.

“Wait,” Asami said.

Immediately, Iroh pulled back and took a step away from the wall, panting slightly. 

"Is this okay?" He asked. Asami nodded. It was definitely more than okay.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Asami asked slowly. 

Iroh’s eyes very much suggested that he would like nothing more than to go back to Asami’s place and take her anywhere she pleased, but instead, he swallowed and tried to say firmly, “I can escort you back to make sure you get home safe.”

So Iroh wanted to play at being a gentleman. Sure, Asami would let him have that. She straightened her sweater and coat and threw out her hand to hail a taxi. 

“Sato Estate,” Asami instructed the driver before hopping into the back seat. She loved these taxis for their privacy. The passengers that sat in the back were separated from the driver by a wall.

Iroh climbed in after her and shut the door. 

Three people could have easily fit in the back of the car, but Asami chose to sit right in the middle, brushing her leg against his.

Damn, those Dragon whiskey shots were making her feel some type of way. That, plus the combination of being abstinent for practically a year were a potent combination.

The car lurched forward and Asami took the opportunity to stabilize herself by throwing her hand on the closest object - Iroh’s thigh. 

“Sorry!” The driver called from the front. Asami was not at all.

She trailed her hand up his leg and Iroh bit his lip, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. She rubbed her hand right where she knew he was craving to be touched, eliciting an appreciative moan.

Iroh tilted his body and then he was kissing her fiercely again with renewed desperation. Asami responded, meeting his enthusiasm and throwing her arms around his neck. She needed him. 

Asami turned her body to get on the car seat and swung her legs around Iroh, straddling him in the back seat on her knees. She grinded her hips against him as Iroh’s hands found their way up her shirt again, his thumbs tracing circles around her peaks.

“We’ve arrived at the Sato Estate!” The driver announced from the front. 

Asami groaned in frustration. Her eyes flew open, noticing how the windows of the back compartment had completely fogged up from their, uh, activity.

“Want to come in for a nightcap?” Asami asked, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Iroh chuckled and turned to look out the window before meeting her gaze again. 

“You had a lot to drink tonight. I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning.” 

Asami smirked. “Who said anything about you seeing me in the morning, General?”

Iroh let out another laugh. 

“We can just hang out. Truthfully, I don’t want to be alone tonight either. It’s my first time back at the estate since the downfall of Amon.”

Iroh’s expression softened, and Asami could feel the mood change. “Of course, you’ve been through a lot. Me too, I’ve been spending the past year trying to deal with the loss of so many lives under my watch.” 

Asami gripped his cheek and lifted his head to face her. “None of that is your fault.”

Iroh circled his hand around her wrist and smiled. Asami’s heart melted at the sweet expression on his face.

The driver honked. “I don’t got all night!’ 

Asami giggled. “Come on, I make a mean jasmine tea.”


	4. 'Cause I fall for you at these times

Iroh practically wrestled her to pay the cab fare, insisting on covering the cost since he was intruding in her home. Finally, Asami relented. As Iroh forked over the right amount of yuans, Asami turned to face the imposing manor in front of her.

Home.

But it didn’t feel like it. She hadn’t stepped a foot inside since she discovered her father’s betrayal. Staying at Air Temple island was a nice reprieve, and after that, it was airship and hotel after hotel for a year.

Iroh followed Asami up the main stairs. Suitcases and boxes were piled up in front of the door.

“Was an entire airship filled with your shoes?” Iroh teased.

“Shut up,” Asami mumbled. 

She retrieved the key to the manor from her coat pocket and opened the door, turning to grab a suitcase. 

“Let me help you.” Iroh grabbed a few and dragged them into the estate. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed everything in the manor had been covered by white sheets. 

“Well, at least they listened to my instructions carefully,” Asami said softly.

“You knew you’d be gone for a year?” Iroh asked thoughtfully.

“I actually wasn’t sure that I would ever come back to Republic City. I made sure every servant and estate worker secured employment elsewhere by writing recommendations for every single one of them when I left. I’m grateful they were able to close up shop nicely.”

Asami tossed her keys onto the marble table in the center of the foyer. She turned to him suddenly.

“Thank you for coming. Really. I couldn’t have faced this alone.” 

“You’re not the only one struggling with some demons of the past. Glad I could help.” 

Asami smiled at Iroh. “Let me make you some tea.”

Iroh took Asami’s coat and hung it up on the coat rack, unsure if he should follow her further into her home. He contented himself by taking his time removing his own coat and glancing around his surroundings. The foyer was massive, even by his royal standards. 

He noticed that the decor and maroon colors seemed to be a bit outdated. He didn’t think this style really suited Asami, but he guessed that Hiroshi must have had a say in the home decor. 

Iroh heard the kettle whistling, but as it grew louder in intensity, he couldn’t detect any movement in the kitchen. He made his way to the direction of the noise and turned off the stove. In the room next to the kitchen, he noticed that Asami had fallen right asleep on the couch.

Iroh chuckled to himself. He found a blanket in the closet nearby and draped it around her body.

***

Light flooded into the living room, waking Asami. She groaned and rolled over, nearly falling off the couch. 

Her eyes widened. Where was she? Why was her head pounding?

It took her a second to register that she was in the living room of the Sato Estate, still wearing her traveling clothes.

She sniffed herself. “Ugh, gross.” Asami padded over to the marble staircase in the foyer and walked up to her room, eager for a shower and change of clothes. When she reached her door and pushed it open, she was momentarily confused by how all her suitcases had managed to get here and how they all ended up being stacked so neatly.

She found a note on top of the pile.

_I think you still owe me a jasmine tea. -Iroh_

Asami laughed out loud. Right. So that was how she ended up on the couch! Iroh must have let himself out last night.

She blushed at the memory of what they did in the back of the taxi. That was certainly not her plan for the night when she agreed to go out with Team Avatar. And it was certainly not how a lady of her stature was instructed to behave growing up.

Fuck that, Asami thought. This was her life and she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

But was now the time to be falling for another firebender? She felt that this was a turning point in her life. 

Whatever. She could have some fun. Asami gingerly tacked the note against the large mirror above her dresser with a magnet and thought of the General. 

Asami had to admit she noticed him a long time ago.

Back at the Academy, he had been a senior when she was a freshman, and every single freshman girl had had a crush on the king of the school. It was surprising that the Fire Nation prince studied in the United Republic rather than his homeland, but the former Firelord Zuko had encouraged his grandson to broaden his perspective. What better place to do that than the best university in the most diverse Nation?

After he graduated and enlisted in the United Forces, his meteoric rise to General made headlines. Asami didn’t think he would even know that they had been basically former classmates, so she hadn’t mentioned it when they were reunited at the battle of Yue Bay during the war with Amon.

Asami laughed, thinking of how her freshman year self would have freaked out knowing that last night was in her future. Then again, her freshman year self would have been even more heartbroken about her father, and dismayed to know that one day she would be living in the Sato Estate all alone.

Her life had changed so much in just five years. Not many of her classmates could say that they were running a company at 23 years old, but then again, as most of them came from wealthy means, they were likely all doing big things.

Sighing, Asami headed to take a hot shower, fantasizing about a certain prince.

***

She emerged feeling refreshed and more ready to get her life in Republic City back on track.

First, she needed to get Future Industries affairs back in order. Over the course of the year, she and Varrick promised investors around the world that Future Industries was still in good hands. They managed to salvage their reputation despite the damage that Hiroshi had done, and now Asami was ready to hand the CEO reins over to a more experienced businessperson. 

Asami would be much happier working as an engineer while offering her opinion on company management as a member of the Board.

Then, there was the matter of the Sato Estate. She didn’t want to live here all by herself. The place was entirely too large for one person, and she didn’t like the idea of managing a house full of staff. She had enough on her plate running a company. She would have to figure out what to do with the place.

Her head was still spinning from the amount she had to drink last night, even without thinking about all the responsibilities she had to deal with now that she was back. 

For today, she decided she would just tackle the mail. She threw on her coat and slippers and trudged out to the large mailbox at the front of the estate with a large container and the mailbox key. As she unlocked the box, letters flew out and Asami found herself swimming in them. Sighing, she piled them all into her container and returned to the estate to sift through them.

All the important Future Industries news would have been forwarded to her and Varrick’s various locations as they travelled or to members of their Board. These letters were likely strays from the office, or worse, personal notes.

Asami made three piles: work, personal, and to be recycled.

She spotted an envelope embossed with the Academy seal. Curiosity got the better of her. She didn’t usually hear from her alma mater unless it was to solicit donations, which her father had dutifully provided in the past few years.

She opened the letter and an invitation fell out with a note that read, “Due to unforeseen events, the one-year anniversary of your class was postponed. We are now thrilled to announce that we will be hosting your class reunion along with other young alumni.” 

Asami snorted. “Unforeseen events” must have referred to the Equalist revolution. Through the chaos of those events, she had completely forgotten that a few months ago should have been her class’ one-year reunion.

While she didn’t feel like socializing with those from her former life, she figured it would be good for Future Industries to at least make an appearance.

She turned to the other letters. She spotted a stack with all the same envelope type and dropped a letter quickly as if burned. 

These letters were addressed to her in her father’s handwriting.


	5. Put in too much work to worry about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, always scary to head back into a workweek after a nice holiday. 
> 
> Have a great week everyone and cheers to the New Year :)

Asami’s heart rate accelerated as she sifted through the endless stack of letters addressed to her in her father’s handwriting. 

Hiroshi Sato had been writing to her on an almost weekly basis for a year. 

With trembling fingers, Asami organized all his letters and set them aside. After a deep breath, she opened the most recent one, which arrived just last week.

_ Dearest Asami, _

_ It has been almost a year since we have parted ways, and not a day has gone by that I do not regret my actions. I have failed you as a father and Future Industries as a capable leader. _

_ I have been following your developments through the international news that I can get here. I am so proud of you, knowing exactly how you can handle yourself in a room of powerful investors. You have made Future Industries the very first company to secure a contract with the Fire Nation. Their steel industry is the best in the world, so it is a testament to the quality of Future Industries product that they solicited this deal. _

_ I hope Varrick and Zhu Li have been holding their own as well. _

_ Business aside, I realize now that you probably haven’t opened a single letter that I have written to you in the past year. I tried to get the prison to forward them to your various locations, but unfortunately, I did not have the privilege of knowing exactly where you went. _

_ My little girl, all grown up. _

_ I know I didn’t deserve to have that information. _

_ Asami, I will never be able to forgive the firebenders that took your mother’s life. I was consumed by hatred and haunted by my inability to protect her. I wanted to protect you from the world and its dangers. I realize that you were never tainted by this hatred, and for that, I am grateful. Being locked up here with nothing but my thoughts and the company of fellow criminals going through a reform program has made me realize the error of my ways. _

_ I know you may never be able to forgive me, but I do hope that you will pay me a visit during your time here in Republic City. _

_ I love you, Asami.  _

_ All my love, _

_ Dad _

Tears sprung in Asami’s eyes. 

After a whole year, it was incredible that her father could still have this power over her, to reduce her to nothing but an emotional mess.

She folded the letter and brushed the tears from her face, taking deep breaths.

Last night, she decided that she forgave Mako and Korra for their behavior. Korra had grown into one of her closest friends, and had faced great danger from a universal enemy. In the face of that challenge, she did not waver, even at the cost of losing her bending. Asami admired Korra’s resolve and commitment to justice; Korra deserved a chance at happiness, too.

Asami believed that a part of her would always love Mako. He had shown her a different side of life in Republic City and expanded her horizons. His behavior last night could just be due to having too much to drink. 

Bolin and Asami had been through a lot together during the battle that previous year, and he had proved to be a loyal and fun companion. 

Asami knew that Team Avatar was a special group in her heart. 

Her father, on the other hand. That type of betrayal cut deep. Despite everything he had done, Asami found that she still loved him. Of course she did. After losing her mom, he was all she had.

Sniffling, Asami organized the remainder of the letters and decided that she would pay her father a visit at some point when she was ready.

***

Asami quickly fell into a Republic City routine. 

Monday through Friday she would dutifully head into the Future Industries Headquarters. Her work days consisted of phone calls with important investors updating them on the status of various contracts and initiatives, approving designs for new equipment, meetings with Varrick and Zhu Li on progress on different projects, and interviews with potential future CEOs.

Unfortunately, not a single person Asami had interviewed yet was up to her standards, and Varrick privately agreed. 

“Listen, Asami, none of these buffoons we’ve met in the past few weeks are even up to snuff! This is embarrassing. Why don’t you just stay as CEO?”

Asami frowned.

She certainly was doing a good job of running the company, and no one knew it the way she did. It was just that running a business was not exactly what she wanted to do.

“I’m happy to keep doing this until we find the right fit,” Asami responded. “But I just want to be back in engineering and spend all my time as an inventor.”

“You and me both, kid.” Varrick grumbled. “Zhu Li, tea!”

On Friday nights or Saturdays, she typically made plans with either Korra on Air Temple island, or Bolin to explore a new part of Republic City. Sometimes the group hung out together and Mako was there as well, but other times, Asami was enjoying spending time with her friends as individuals.

She typically reserved Sundays for herself to get geared up for another grueling work week. She often spent this time racing around her racetrack in a satomobile that she was taking apart and rebuilding with fancy features. 

Asami also got back into running and mixed martial arts. She now went running almost every day, and she could find herself improving with her private mixed martial arts lessons and getting back into her groove. She had always taken self-defense classes growing up; Hiroshi had insisted that his little girl be able to protect herself.

At 5’9” Asami was no small girl to be messed with, but she wanted to be able to fight and especially keep up with Team Avatar. As the only non-bender, she wanted to keep her skills sharp.

***

November flew by and as the Winter Solstice festival was almost upon Republic City, Asami realized this meant that her class reunion was fast approaching.

She contemplated skipping, but after briefly mentioning this to Varrick, he nearly flipped out and insisted she had to make an appearance for the sake of Future Industries.

Unfortunately, it would not do to show up to these things alone. 

“Fancy rich people who will only care that I’m the Avatar? Sorry A, I can’t make it. I’m on babysitting duty tonight anyway.” Korra had responded when Asami phoned to ask if she would go with her.

“Will there be pretty girls?” Bolin asked when Asami called him. She laughed and said there certainly would be. 

“Would it be okay if Mako comes, too? Poor guy has been working hard and has no other friends, so I don’t really want to leave him alone tonight.”

Hesitating for a second, Asami agreed. At least she wouldn’t be showing up with no company after all.

Asami opened her wardrobe and pulled out the exact dress she had in mind for this event. It was a deep red, festive enough to match the holiday cheer that surrounded Winter Solstice time in Republic City. The V-neck cut was just low enough to be suggestive, but not low enough to cause a scandal, and the golden straps set against her skin tone nicely. She twisted her hair into a bun and pulled out two strands to frame her face. After applying a fresh coat of makeup, she headed down the stairs to rev up her personal satomobile. 

Asami zoomed downtown to pick up the brothers. Bolin whistled when she pulled up with her ride. 

“Ain’t she a beauty!” Bolin exclaimed, patting the door and hopping into the passenger seat next to her. 

Asami flipped her hair casually and glanced over her shoulder dramatically, “It’s more fun to ride her.” 

Bolin laughed and jumped in, but Mako’s cheeks flushed pink. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Asami cursed how good Mako looked. All dressed up in a black suit, she could not deny how handsome he was. Bolin cleaned up nicely too, donning an olive suit that brought out the green in his eyes.

As soon as the boys buckled up, Asami took off. 

Bolin whooped appreciatively as Mako yelled, “You’re going to get a speeding ticket!” 

“I built these streets!” Asami yelled back, smiling. “Don’t worry!” She whipped her car around the corner and easily pulled into a parking spot outside the Academy in a matter of minutes.

“I’ve always wondered how the other side lived.” Bolin said, looking up at the massive university building. 

To her surprise, Mako hopped out of the car and opened the driver’s door, offering Asami a hand. She smiled politely at Mako and took it, stepping gingerly on the road with her strappy black heels. 

“Thanks,” she murmured. 

“You didn’t bring a coat? It’s wintertime. You’ll be freezing.” Mako quickly took off his suit jacket and draped it around Asami’s shoulders before she could protest that they were only a few feet from the entrance. 

The jacket had the hint of Mako’s musky scent and the warmth from his naturally hot firebending body.

Asami internally rolled her eyes at herself. Naturally hot? She shook these thoughts out of her head. 

The three headed to the stairs that ascended into the Academy’s main foyer. 

“One hour, and then we can ditch,” Asami reminded the boys.

Bolin saluted in response at the top of the stairs, but then added, “Unless I see a pretty girl. Then I’m ditching you two faster than you can say fire ferret.”

The trio stepped into the building and made their way to the bar. After ordering a simple cocktail, she surveyed her surroundings and agreed to save two of the bar stools as Mako and Bolin headed off to the men’s facilities. Familiar faces of Republic City’s highest class made up a vast majority of the crowd. To her surprise, she found that a lot of young alumni, not just members of her specific class, had shown up to the reunion. She guessed that after the Equalist revolution last year, any event was an excuse to celebrate.

“Hot jasmine tea, please.” A deep voice said next to her.

“Iroh?” Asami exclaimed, turning to face the man. 

The General’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Put this on her tab. She owes me one.”

Asami laughed. “I insist.” 


	6. Why do I fall for your type?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We survived the first Monday of 2021 :)

“So you probably don’t remember that we overlapped at the Academy.” Asami took a sip of her drink, trying to keep the conversation casual.

Iroh’s eyes wandered almost too appreciatively over Asami’s body. His eyebrows arched slightly at the suit jacket draped over her shoulders, but he made no comment.

“Oh no, I remember. Trust me, even all the senior guys at the time were talking about Asami Sato, the engineering genius freshman.”

Asami laughed. “I did take a few upper level courses early on. So, what brings you here?”

Iroh sipped his tea. “My mother thinks it’s a good idea to maintain these relationships. You?”

“My CFO would get along quite well with Firelord Izumi, then.” Asami chuckled. “He said the same thing.”

They chatted animatedly about what they had been up to in the past month, skirting around any mention of their previous encounter. Asami found that appropriate, considering they were meeting this time at a school function and not at a dark bar downtown. She mentioned the new contracts she was working on fulfilling at Future Industries while Iroh filled her in on the latest developments with new recruits, including Bolin’s progress.

“Speaking of Bolin, here he is. And you remember his older brother, Mako right?” Asami asked as the boys returned. Evidently it had taken quite some time for them to find the men’s bathroom. 

Iroh’s eyes immediately registered that Mako was not wearing a suit jacket. His lips formed a straight line and he casually responded, “Why, yes I do. You’re the one dating the Avatar, right?”

“That’s him! Avatar’s boyfriend.” Bolin confirmed enthusiastically, while Mako maintained a straight face. “General, while I have you here, I had some ideas from earthbending for those drills you started…”

Bolin plopped down next to Iroh and the two became engrossed in a conversation about the United Forces training program. 

Asami slipped off the suit jacket and handed it back to Mako. “Thanks, you were right. It was cold out, but I don’t need this anymore.”

She could have sworn she saw Mako’s face fall before it returned to its usual expression.

Suddenly, she heard two high-pitched voices shriek, “Asami Sato?!” 

Asami swiveled the bar stool around and her eyes widened as she took in her two former best friends, the twins, Jade and Jazz Ho. With their long straight, glossy black hair, slightly overdone makeup, plunging necklines, and dramatic makeup, Asami had to admit they looked like they walked straight off of a magazine cover. 

Most of Asami’s former classmates privately thought they looked like shadows of Asami. 

She knocked back her drink, muttered, “I should probably go say hi” to Mako and left the boys at the bar. She took a deep breath, then faked a bright smile on her face. “The Jaes! How come I haven’t seen your beautiful faces in so long?”

Asami cringed at her own voice. She couldn’t believe she used to speak like this back in her Academy days. It felt really fake, but she grew up being homeschooled by private tutors. Hiroshi had not wanted to send Asami back to school after her mother died, but he ultimately relented for Asami’s higher education. As a result, Asami got swept up in the cool crowd when the Jaes, Jade and Jazz’s self-proclaimed nickname, adopted her into their inner circle and she accidentally became popular.

“Who are those fine men you were sitting with. Three of them and three of us? Enough to share?” Jazz’s eyes twinkled mischievously. 

Asami bit back a sarcastic retort. Of course she hadn’t seen these girls in nearly a year and they didn’t bother to ask a thing about what she had been up to. Clearly, some people didn’t change.

“You must recognize the king of our school, Jazz?” Asami asked pointedly.

“Oh, Spirits! You were sitting next to General Iroh II?” Jade butted in. 

“And the other two are my good friends, Mako and Bolin. They’re brothers.” 

“I recognize them. Wait, they’re from the Fire Ferrets! Asami, aren’t you dating Mako?” Jazz whispered conspiratorially. 

“No, silly. She got dumped. He’s dating the Avatar now. I don’t know why. She’s not half as pretty as our Asami.” Jade sniffed. Asami could feel irritation fluttering within her. Our Asami? They had no right to say that given how they failed to check in on her after Hiroshi’s betrayal and the chaos of the Equalist revolution. Not a single letter from these two as she was traveling the world last year, trying to save her company.

A slender and pretty girl with large green eyes and a sharp pixie cut joined the group. “Got your drinks,” the girl said sweetly. 

“Oh, Asami, this is Opal Beifong. She recently moved to Republic City and we’ve adopted her. You’ll be fast friends, I’m sure.” Jazz introduced. Asami detected some slight hesitation from the new girl and softened. 

“Nice to meet you, Opal. That is a beautiful name.” The girl beamed.

Jade pulled Asami slightly aside. “Okay, she’s a little boring but we had to replace you while you were gone. Three is the magic number. Plus, she’s a Beifong. That’s important.” 

Now Asami was mad. Leave it up to the Jaes to only care about class and the opinions of upper society. She had to ditch these girls, but she couldn’t appear rude.

“Alright, let me introduce you all to my friends.” Asami led the group back to the bar. 

“Bolin, Iroh, and Mako, these are my friends from the Academy, Jade and Jazz Ho, and their new friend, Opal Beifong.” The group exchanged pleasantries, as Bolin almost spit out his drink. Pretty ladies, now they were talking!

She could barely stomach watching Jade and Jazz try to talk up Mako and Iroh, so she joined Bolin and Opal’s conversation. She quickly learned that Opal was a sweet girl and the niece of Chief Beifong. Opal was doing a year abroad at the Academy and was a visiting student from Zaofu University. 

“I’ve been here since September, and I’ll be heading back home for the Winter Solstice break. If you ever visit Zaofu, please come say hi. It’s one of the coolest cities.” 

Iroh got up, clearly trying to make his way away from the Ho sisters. He pulled Asami aside.

“Thank you for the tea. You can consider us even now.” Iroh smiled kindly. “When can I see you again, maybe outside of a bar setting?” 

Asami’s heart hammered. Of course she had wanted to see Iroh again after their steamy re-introduction, but she had convinced herself that she needed to first focus on her career and rekindling her friendships with Team Avatar. Plus, Iroh was the General of the United Forces and a Fire Nation prince. Now that Asami was meeting him under more uh, sober circumstances, she wanted to be realistic with herself. 

As General, Iroh could be deployed at any moment. In fact, Asami realized he probably wouldn’t have spent so much time in Republic City if not for all the reparations that he had to oversee and the training program that he implemented to recruit more troops and get them back into fighting shape after such a devastating battle.

While he wasn’t exactly next in line to the throne (Spirits forbid that anything happened to his older brother Lu Ten or Lu Ten’s children), Iroh likely had duties to his people that he would need to attend to in the future. 

On her part, she still had the matter of finding the next CEO and deciding how to handle her father’s insistent letters to deal with. 

Whether she was dating a prince or a pauper, Asami decided that relationships were not easy, and complications were the last thing she needed in her life right now. Not that Iroh was asking her on a date or anything. Was he?

“I’m flattered, Iroh,” Asami began, “Sadly, I’m a bit occupied these days trying to find Future Industries’ next CEO and all. How long are you in town?”

If Iroh thought that sounded like a rejection, he didn’t blink. 

“There are rumors of a brewing Civil War happening between the Northern and Southern water tribes. President Raiko doesn’t want to get involved, but I could be sent out in the near future.”

Asami’s eyes widened in fear. She still had nightmares about Amon. Anytime the world was thrown out of balance, Team Avatar would feel the duty to spring into action. 

“General, that’s likely classified information.” Asami whispered as Iroh took a step closer to her. 

“Let’s get you the proper security clearance then. Why don’t you stop by my office sometime next week? If we’re gearing up for another war, the United Forces could use Future Industries’ genius.” Iroh handed her his card. His name, rank, office location and phone number were embossed on the cardstock in a neat print with the UF logo. 

“Okay,” she breathed back, feeling the heat rise up from between her legs. Iroh smiled, and in a flash, he walked away to join a group of men wearing similar uniforms to his. She turned to face her friends. Bolin was looking at her with an impressed smirk while Mako’s face hardened in what looked like disapproval and a hint of jealousy.

“Did you just get the General’s number?” Jazz demanded. 

“That’s fine. I have my eye on another firebender.” Jade eyed Mako, who didn’t take his eyes off of Asami once.

Opal rolled her eyes at this lack of subtlety, catching Asami’s gaze. The two shared a secretive smile. Well, if anything, at least Asami made one new friend tonight and secured a future contract with the United Forces.

***

Asami checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she did her makeup with the intent of reflecting a professional look. She donned a mid-thigh black dress, loose enough to be appropriate but tight enough to suggest the hint of her curves. She threw on a dark gray blazer for good measure. This was after all, still somewhat about business. After slipping on her two-inch black heels she reserved for power meetings, she hopped in her satomobile and headed over to the United Forces Republic City headquarters.

She easily parked her car and grabbed her Future Industries’ briefcase, which she personally fashioned with Asami Sato touches. She would not be caught dead with the standard blocky briefcase that the typical businessperson carried around. Instead, hers was wrapped in a maroon velvet material with hints of gold on the handle. 

Asami took a deep breath and headed in, informing the receptionist that she had an appointment with General Iroh. 

“You can take the elevator to the top floor, Miss Sato. His office is the door at the end all the way to the right.”

When the elevator doors swung open, Asami could hear raised voices from the end of the hall. She saw President Raiko leaving Iroh’s office, looking ruffled. 

“Miss Sato,” Raiko nodded in her direction. “I daresay this appointment will not be necessary. I will not be sending United Forces troops into a civil war between the water tribes.” 

“Mr. President,” Asami acknowledged, slightly surprised. Technically, she was still a civilian and not privy to this knowledge. “I’m only here to discuss how Future Industries can support the rebuilding of the United Forces’ inventory, sir.” 

The President nodded and headed into the elevator with his security team and Chief Beifong, who nodded at Asami. 

“Thanks for looking out for Opal.” Lin said in an undertone before following her president.

Asami smiled warmly at the chief and made her way to Iroh’s office. When she entered, she found a frustrated Iroh with his head in his hands. 

“Everything okay?” Asami asked, tentatively setting her briefcase down on the floor and taking the seat across from Iroh, his large desk sitting in between them. Asami appreciated that this view was nearly as good as the view from her office, which faced the entirety of Yue Bay. His office had a slightly obscured view.

“You’d think as General I’d have more of a say in how we run things in the United Forces. Raiko thinks I want to drag innocent lives into an unnecessary war.”

Asami nodded. Korra had informed her earlier in the week of her intent to ask for Iroh’s help, but not after teasing her endlessly for getting Iroh’s number at a school function, no less. Clearly, Bolin had informed her of the previous weekend’s events. 

“Team Avatar is setting sail for the Southern Water Tribe in a few days’ time. Korra is anxious to help. It feels personal this time. I heard there’s a troubled family history between her father and the Chief of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, Unalaq. That’s actually Korra’s uncle. I can definitely relate to a complicated family, and I want to go help.”

“Thought you were busy with finding the next CEO and all that.” Iroh teased, a ghost of a smile on his dejected face.

“Varrick can step up while I’m out. He’s originally from the Southern Water Tribe and is firmly anti-Unalaq. Varrick believes Spirits aren’t to be messed with.” 

Iroh snorted. “Varrick also believes in money.”

Asami frowned slightly. “It does feel weird to be profiting off of war.” 

“At least you get to have a say. I thought by pursuing a career in the United Forces, I could finally not have to report to my duties as a Fire Nation prince. Thank Agni that I had an older brother who actually wanted to do all that. In a way, that gave me a lot of freedom.” 

Asami looked at Iroh sympathetically. “Well, as you’ll no longer be needing this Future Industries contract, I guess I should let you get back to your busy day.” 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Iroh called. The receptionist from the lobby wheeled in a cart full of roasted duck, steamed buns, scallions, and an assortment of fancy sauces. 

“Er, sir I saw that the president had already left, but we had you booked for a lunch with him and his staff. The catering company already sent the food by the time I could call and cancel. Do you still want this?”

Iroh glanced at the papers strewn across his desk. “Want to go for a lunch break?”

“Well, I’m already here. Why not?” Asami agreed, her mouth watering at the scent of food.


	7. Everything that goes up comes to an end

Iroh and Asami demolished the catered lunch. 

“This was supposed to feed the president, Lin, their security team, and you?” Asami chuckled, eyeing the damage they did. She had draped her gray blazer on her seat, exposing her toned arms.

Iroh grinned sheepishly. “Well, I guess we both have quite the appetite.”

They had cleared all the plates themselves, chatting happily about any topic that came to mind. Asami was pleased that they could carry on a fun conversation, and was thrilled to discover they had much in common besides their posh upbringings. Iroh expressed deep interest in her inventions, asking detailed questions about her plans for the future. In turn, Asami was a great audience as Iroh vented about the inner politics of the United Forces.

Asami couldn’t resist bringing up the class reunion. “So, Jade seemed pretty interested in you.” 

Iroh blinked. “Who?” 

“My friend from the Academy! Remember, she has a twin?” Asami prodded. 

“Oh. Not my type.” Iroh dismissed. He changed the subject. “Are you sure Mako is dating the Avatar? He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.”

Asami blushed slightly. “We had a history, but that’s over now.” 

“Not so sure that it’s over for him,” Iroh commented. Then he paused. “Not that I can blame the guy. You’re pretty unforgettable.”

Asami cleared her throat. She had come here to win a business contract and possibly save her friend’s hometown from getting crushed. Now that it was clear the United Forces could not step in and provide assistance, nor could she secure business for her company, she should probably get going.

Something kept her rooted to the spot. And that something was staring intently at her, his legs brushing her bare ones underneath the table, causing her to grow warm between her legs.

They were heading into dangerous territory, but Asami didn’t mind one bit. Memories from their rendezvous a month ago were still fresh in her mind, and clearly her body was keen to remind itself of that feeling.

“Well, before I go, let me at least show you what I did have in mind. I spent some time this weekend thinking of a proposed contract and the types of equipment that the United Forces might find useful. You can save this for the future, just in case.”

Iroh nodded, stacking the plates aside and moving them to the other end of the table as Asami pulled out carefully detailed engineering designs and contracts from her briefcase, unfurling them across the table in a neat fashion. She pushed her chair back, standing to lean against the table to point at some details on the design that were harder to reach.

“So, this is a mecha suit, and the updated features include-” Asami began to explain the detailed features as Iroh didn’t bother to conceal that he was staring at her behind. 

“Hey, eyes over here,” Asami teased, snapping her fingers. So the General was more interested in another fine piece of work besides her design. Fine.

Iroh coughed. “Sorry, please continue. I was a bit er, distracted.”

“I hope this is not how you take all your business meetings.” Asami retorted, trying to keep a cool expression.

“No, ma’am. Let me take a closer look at your design.” He replied, his voice sounding a bit restrained.

Asami turned back to the plans on the table, resting both her hands down. Iroh stepped up behind her, planting his hands on the table right outside hers. 

“Now I can see much better,” he said into her ear. Asami shuddered, feeling his hot breath tickle her ear and send a glorious sensation down her spine. She could smell his sexy cologne and feel warmth emanating from his arms and chest. “Please go on.”

“So this button here can trigger a reaction here,” Asami fought to keep her voice steady, pointing at the different parts of the mecha suit design. Iroh’s right hand was now caressing the inside of her bare right thigh, holding her firmly against his body. She could feel him harden against her behind.

“And once you push this,” she continued. His hand had reached the outside of her panties, which were soaking wet.

“Mhm, then what happens?” Iroh whispered into her ear, stroking her with his fingers. Asami’s hands practically clawed at the table as she fought to stay steady. She leaned forward onto her elbows, grinding into him. She pushed him backwards a bit and flipped around to face him.

“An explosion happens, General.” Asami answered.

In a quick movement, Iroh shoved the papers off the table, lifted her onto it and kissed her passionately. Asami responded in kind, wrapping her legs firmly around him, her dress having ridden way up past her hips. She had her arms around his shoulders, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he rubbed against her soaking core. 

If there was a heaven, this was it. Asami bit at his supple lips, tracing his mouth with her tongue. Iroh wrestled back, kissing her with fervor, one hand gripping the small of her back as he continued to grind into her.

Asami was so close. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, using that as leverage to pound against Iroh hard and fast.

“Oh!” She moaned in ecstasy, riding out the wave that exploded within her as Iroh grunted in release.

She held onto him, breathing heavily and relishing in the feeling.

Well, that was different. Asami couldn’t believe this man had made her come with both of their clothes still on. She panted, her arms and legs still wrapped tightly around him as he caught his breath.

Did she really just dry hump the General of the United Forces on the conference table in his office?

Iroh brought his forehead to hers. “I’m sorry if I got carried away.” 

Asami placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Me too.” She smiled, not feeling the least bit apologetic. She glanced down at his pants, an eyebrow raised. 

Iroh looked down; it was clear that he was still hard, and a wet spot had formed where he was rubbing against her and where as a result, he had come.

He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. “It’s a good thing I always keep a spare change of clothes here.”

Asami raised her eyebrows even higher. “I hope you don’t do this often.”

“This is my first time negotiating a contract.” He responded, meeting her heated gaze.

“Did you find the terms favorable?” 

“Yes, Miss Sato. I did.” 

After fixing her hair and dress and throwing her blazer back on, Asami packed up her designs and closed her briefcase. After the initial excitement wore off, she grew nervous. Iroh certainly made her behave in ways she had never behaved before, and she didn’t know him that well. They ran in similar social circles. Hopefully, he wasn’t the type to kiss and tell. 

After changing his pants, Iroh personally escorted her downstairs to the lobby.

“What are you doing this weekend?” He asked, trying to appear nonchalant. Asami’s heart rate quickened. 

“It’ll be my last before taking off for the South Pole. I’m getting affairs into order at the Future Industries headquarters and packing up any equipment to take with me that might be helpful in the battles to come.” 

“You’re one brave heroine, Asami. I don’t know many others who would risk their lives for the world.”

“You would.” Asami fired back.

Iroh sighed. “Well, I helped you unpack before. Can I at least help you pack?” 

“Sure, I’ll see you then?” Asami agreed. Oh, what the hell. It could be her last weekend in Republic City for all she knew. 

***

Korra sat silently at one of the peaks of Air Temple Island, thinking of how she hadn’t been home since first leaving the South Pole for Republic City, excited to learn airbending from Tenzin and to see more of the world.

In the past year, she had grown more than she could have imagined with her airbending prowess, and she had taken down the greatest threat to the balance of the world since Aang fought in the Hundred Years’ War. 

Now, her father Tonraq was calling for her assistance in the capacity of the Avatar, and not as the sheltered daughter he had once treated her as.

This news made her happy, but she felt torn that he was asking her to bring down her own uncle, Unalaq, the Chief of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Should she even get involved in this civil war? There had been reports of spirits attacking boats in the Southern Water Tribe, and Unalaq had written to her as well, telling her that it was her duty as the bridge between the human and spirit world to meet with him and open up the spirit portal.

“You know, Korra. I’ve been very pleased with your airbending development over the past year. You’ve really grown into a disciplined young lady.” Tenzin said, joining Korra and crossing his legs to sit down next to her.

“Thanks, Tenzin. That means a lot coming from you. Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ve connected as much to the spiritual side of airbending.”

“That takes time. I’ve been trying to get into the Spirit World for so long, and even after all these years, I still haven’t made it.”

“What if Unalaq has a point? What if spirits and humans are meant to roam this world together, and not be separated by this barrier?”

Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully. “That may be a decision that I cannot make for you but Bumi, Jinora and I will come with you. Kya will meet us there, too. We can face Unalaq together.”

Korra nodded. “Team Avatar is coming too. We head out this weekend on Asami’s airship.”

***

“Oh yeah, Team Avatar, back at it!” Bolin hummed as he packed.

“Seriously, bro? You’re excited about getting involved in a civil war? I thought you were trying to make it in the United Forces.”

“Eh, Iroh will understand that I need to take a leave of absence. Besides, Opal is leaving this weekend to be in Zaofu for her winter break. There’s nothing left for me in this city right now.” Bolin announced dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead and falling on his bed. “What about you? Isn’t Chief Beifong going to be pissed you’re abandoning your ticket writing duties?”

“There is no shame in writing tickets,” Mako snapped. “I’ll still be on track to make detective. This will probably boost my resume, plus Lin can’t say no to the Avatar’s summons.”

“The Avatar? Can’t you call your own girlfriend by her name?” 

“I’m not sure that Korra is too happy with me right now. We keep fighting and she always insists that I’m not on her side. I can’t tell what she wants from me anymore.”

“Mako, Mako, Mako. Korra wants what all the ladies want. She wants love!” Bolin explained. “And she wants you to unconditionally support her. Which you can’t do if your eyes keep turning to Asami every time we hang out as a group.”

“Ugh! Why do relationships have to be so difficult?” Mako proclaimed, throwing a shirt into his duffel bag. 

“You’re one to talk. How am I going to survive the next few weeks without Opal? At least you’ll be with both Korra and Asami as you figure out your complicated love triangle shit out. I’ll be traveling to the vast tundra; Opal will have forgotten about me by the time we come back!” 

“Why don’t you just ask her out already?” Mako rolled his eyes at Bolin’s antics.

“I don’t know if she’s interested in me. Her grandmother is THE Toph Beifong. She’s my hero!” 

“You didn’t act this way when you met the Chief for the first time, and she’s actually Toph’s daughter.” Mako pointed out. 

“Well, I was never going to date your boss!” 

***

Asami sighed and organized the papers at her desk. She set up Varrick with all the right contacts and notified her Board of recent project developments. Most initiatives were on pause as the company focused on tailoring the mecha machines for the civil war. Asami wasn’t sure how she felt about producing these weapons, but she contented herself with thinking that they would at least save some lives in the fight against Unalaq, who planned on merging with a dark spirit.

She took one sweeping look at her office. “I’ll be back soon,” she whispered. Locking her desk and packing up her things, Asami knew there was one thing she still had to do before she departed for the South Pole. Team Avatar missions did not guarantee safety, and there was a chance she would not be coming back.

Now was the time to visit her father.

Asami steadied her breath as she sat patiently behind the bare wooden table in Republic City’s prison. Her heart rate picked up as she saw Hiroshi being led to her in handcuffs. He had aged in the past year; the gray hair that once was scattered across his head now completely covered it. His face looked tired, but he brightened into a smile when he saw his daughter.

“Asami!” He called out, tears forming in his eyes. 

Asami looked away, fighting back her own tears. She turned to him. “I will never be able to forgive you for what you did. And I will spend the rest of my life saving Future Industries’ name by doing good in this world.”

Hiroshi looked at his daughter with sad eyes. “You probably haven’t read my letters, and I don’t blame you. I will never forgive myself either.”

“I came here to possibly say goodbye. I’m joining Team Avatar to fight in the Water Tribe Civil War and bring down Unalaq.”

“No, Asami-”

“No, Dad. This is my duty. I will spend the rest of my life having to prove that I’m not an evil genius like you. That I actually want to leave a positive impact on the world, and not tear it apart.” 

“You could die! I couldn’t live with myself if-”

“You attacked me during the Equalist revolution. I gave you a chance! You really are a terrible father.”

“Asami, listen. Not a day goes by when I don’t think about what I did that day. Please, I do not ask for your forgiveness because I know I do not deserve it, but I want you to know that I am changing and growing and learning.” 

“I came here to say goodbye, just in case I don’t make it. That’s more than you deserve.” With tears streaming down her face, Asami got up and left, ignoring her father’s helpless cries.

***

As Asami was leaving the high security prison, she tried to wipe the tears from her face. She had parked her car far away, not wanting to draw any attention to tip off any reporters that she had paid a visit to her father. 

After walking about ten blocks, she neared City Hall, and heard familiar voices at it again.

“Well, I resign in protest, then!” Iroh shouted, storming out of the front doors. A gaggle of reporters were huddled at the bottom of the steps. Asami hated that group of paparazzi. They were always waiting just outside the City Hall, eager to pick up on the latest gossip or spin some rumors about the city’s politics. 

“General Iroh! Did we just hear that you have left the UF?” 

“What will you do next? Will you return to the Fire Nation?”

“Is it true you want to support a civil war? Is the Fire Nation re-entering global politics?” 

“Do you believe in Unalaq’s cause?”

“Does Firelord Izumi know of your plans?”

Irritated, Iroh stormed past the reporters. Asami had already started the engine to her satomobile and quickly pulled up to the curb, scattering the reporters. 

“Get in!” 

When he realized who it was, Iroh’s frown immediately disappeared. “Please take me anywhere but here.”

Asami’s foot stepped hard on the gas pedal.


	8. Trying to be who I'm supposed to be

“So, I take it you and the president still aren’t getting along?” Asami mused, cruising along the streets of Republic City. She had been on her way home, but now that Iroh was with her, she wasn’t sure what he had in mind. He probably wasn’t expecting her to come to his rescue after being attacked by the reporters. But, Asami had been in those shoes before, and she knew she would have appreciated it if the roles had been reversed.

“Yep,” Iroh groaned. “And I have officially resigned from my post in protest of Raiko’s cowardice.”

“That’s quite noble of you.” Asami responded, unsure of what else to say. It must have been an extremely difficult decision to make, considering Iroh’s background as Fire Nation royalty and the clear pride he had for his career in the UF.

“Well, my mother made it clear that if the UF didn’t work out, I was to come straight home. She didn’t approve of my grandfather encouraging me to study abroad for university, and kind of blames him for my decision to join the UF and basically not return home since college.” 

Asami whistled. “Tough family politics, I’m guessing?”

“My grandfather and his uncle were rulers who sought the wise counsel of international leaders, and wanted to learn from all different cultures and bending styles. I think that kind of backfired on my mom. She saw the Fire Nation as getting too involved in foreign affairs, and wanted to build up our nation from within. All the more impressive you were able to secure a Future Industries contract with our government.” Iroh added.

At this point, Asami shouldn’t have blushed. Iroh had made it clear that he had actually been following her in the news for the past year. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled. “Where are you headed, by the way?”

“I’m in no mood to go back and face the Firelord’s wrath. My mother will probably be ringing my phone all day once Raiko gets a hold of her and announces my resignation.”

“Well, you did promise to help me pack.” Asami suggested. 

***

Asami swerved into the Sato Estate. 

“You sure know how to drive.” Iroh commented. Asami tossed her hair. 

“You’re looking at the world’s best racecar driver.” 

“And modest, too.” Iroh grinned, stepping out of the satomobile.

They ended up making dinner together, as Iroh turned out to be quite the capable cook and Asami was a detail-oriented engineer. She sat on the counter, laughing as Iroh insisted on firebending the steaks before giving up and agreeing to grill them on her stovetop.

He seasoned the steak expertly while cracking jokes, making Asami laugh until her stomach hurt.

She realized with a pang that she was going to miss his warmth as she ventured into the South Pole. Asami hadn’t felt this lighthearted in so long, and she guessed that her company provided Iroh with some reprieve from facing the daunting reality of what he had done.

Despite two heavy sessions that made Asami blush deeply in her most sober moments, during the brightest part of the workday, she found herself fantasizing about the prince when she went to sleep alone, her thoughts creeping to how strong his arms were, the firmness of his grip on her thigh, the way his lips tasted-

“Open up,” Iroh had cut a piece of steak and was about to feed her. Asami shook those thoughts out of her head, reminding herself that the world could likely blow up from this civil war and the outpouring of dark spirits could consume all of humanity if she failed to help Team Avatar.

In between chewing, Asami’s face lit up. “This is the best piece of meat I’ve ever had.” 

Iroh raised his eyebrows and bit his lip knowingly. She flushed. “You’re pretty handy in the kitchen yourself.” Iroh responded. 

Asami cleared her throat. When did it get so hot in here? She jumped off the counter and tried to busy herself with helping to make dinner. For all she knew, this could be the last meal they would have together.

She found a bottle of red wine and poured out two generous glasses. Asami pushed one in Iroh’s direction as he plated the steaks. 

Asami raised her glass, “Cheers to…”

“November rain,” Iroh finished, clinking her glass. They both took a sip. 

“What do you mean by that?” Asami asked.

“It rained in November that night when we met again after you returned to Republic City. It almost never does at this time of year. At least, it always snowed at this time when I was at the Academy. It was a special night I’ll always remember.”

Asami smiled at that, her heart fluttering. “Me, too.” 

They sat down at the kitchen table. Asami immediately noticed that Iroh stretched his long legs to touch hers underneath the table. She made no comment. 

Over dinner, they discussed the possible outcome of what the world would look like if spirits re-entered the physical plane. Iroh insisted that that would be the natural order of things, considering how the world had once been like that before. Asami suspected that his namesake, the first Iroh, had likely influenced his grand-nephew in this manner. 

Asami was more curious how the re-entrance of spirits would affect modernization and the development of technology. It was hard for her to imagine a future state where both machines and spirits could peacefully co-exist. 

They laughed a bit about the ridiculous school traditions that the Academy had. Iroh pointed out how ironic it was that he attended an elite university to supposedly broaden his perspective. Asami agreed that at the very least, he had gotten out of the Fire Nation and learned from different cultures like Zuko had wanted. 

They had since polished off their bottle of wine, having finished their dinner hours ago. Iroh briefly glanced at his watch and Asami took note of this. 

“I should probably get back,” Iroh started as Asami suggested, “Dessert?”

She blushed, blurting “I can drop you off” as Iroh said at the same time, “Sure, why not?”

They laughed in unison. Clearly, both were not eager for the night to end. 

Asami’s face was a bit flushed from the wine, and she could feel herself heating up from the food and drink. She slipped off her sweater, revealing a pretty green camisole V-neck top. 

Iroh swallowed, his eyes tracing the plunging neckline. 

“You said you needed help packing, right?” He asked, meeting her gaze intensely.

“Yes,” Asami responded slowly, “I started in my room the other night.”

Dessert could wait.

***

Iroh followed Asami up the marble staircase, keeping a respectful distance behind her. Privately, Asami thought he was quite enjoying the view of watching her walk up the stairs in front of him. She was pleased with herself for donning her tight leather pants that day.

“How did you know this was my room that first night we met again?” She recalled how he had stacked her suitcases and boxes neatly into this room for her.

“Intuition,” Iroh responded confidently, his eyes sweeping around the room. “It was the prettiest room. Figured it would be fitting for the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” 

“You’re real smooth, you know that?” Asami said, chucking a throw pillow at him.

Iroh caught it easily, his gaze sweeping over to her dresser mirror. “You kept my note about you owing me tea?”

He smiled goofily, looking pleased. 

Asami flushed. “Yeah, it was cute.” 

Iroh approached her slowly, still holding the pillow, his expression suddenly looking immensely focused. Asami was standing with her back to her queen-sized four poster bed, which had sheer white drapings around it. He casually tossed the pillow back onto the bed when he was a foot away.

He was so close she could smell his musky cologne. His eyes were full of yearning.

“Your move, Miss Sato.” 

Weeks of pent up burning desire were pooling at Asami’s core. The memory of essentially dry humping on Iroh’s conference table was fresh in her mind. Asami had taken care of herself on this very bed thinking of Iroh’s hands all over her body. 

She took a step forward and captured his lips. All of Iroh’s resolve disappeared immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance as Iroh lifted her legs and she immediately wrapped them around his waist. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking intently until he found her most sensitive spots. Asami moaned out loud, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath against her smooth skin.

Iroh lifted her green top, revealing a lacy, practically see-through bra. He groaned in appreciation. 

“Hey, you’re wearing too many clothes.” Asami chastised, lifting his shirt off to reveal an extremely chiseled upper body, typical of a bending prodigy. Iroh moved to untie his pants, keeping his gaze firmly on Asami. That smoldering look alone made her feel like she could come right then.

He slowly rolled his pants down and stood up; if possible, Asami got even wetter staring at his hard cock standing taut against his boxers.

Iroh smirked at Asami’s slight jaw drop. She quickly closed her mouth, turned around and rolled off her tights, revealing matching lacy panties that left little to the imagination. Iroh was behind her in an instant, his hands cupping her ass and his mouth trailed hot kisses from her neck to her shoulder. 

Asami gasped as Iroh’s hands crept up the front of her body and began to massage her breasts. As he continued to suck on her shoulder, Asami began to grind against him.

“Fuck,” Iroh muttered. 

“Me,” Asami responded. 

At that, Iroh pinned her down on the bed, pulling her panties off and dropping his boxers. He stroked his length at her wet entrance as Asami grabbed at her comforter, hanging on for dear life. Iroh teased her; Asami could feel pressure building up around her pussy.

“Oh!” She cried out. She had never been this wet or desperate in her whole life. She needed Iroh, now.

She pulled out from beneath him and climbed onto her bed. He followed her immediately, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Now, Asami had a full view of his naked body. She looked down, appreciating his size.

Then, Asami pulled Iroh down beside her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she could feel her tits rubbing up against his chest as she wrapped one leg around him, her right hand searching for his hard cock. Iroh immediately complied, flipping her onto her back and kissing her fiercely while rubbing against her in a desperate motion.

Somehow he managed to whisper in her ear, “Is this okay?” 

Asami reached for the sides of his neck, pulling his face towards her. She looked him straight in the eyes, their noses barely a centimeter away.

“Please fuck me.”

He plunged deep inside her and she cried out in pleasure as he began thrusting.

“Harder,” Asami pleaded, as Iroh hand moved down to rub against her clit. She could feel the heat building inside her, Spirits he felt so good like this, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it -

“Oh, Iroh!” she called out, a euphoric wave rushing over her as Iroh continued slamming into her before meeting his release. 

An incredible ecstasy flooded her lower body as he slowly pulled out, lying beside her.

“That was fucking amazing.” He breathed, panting beside her. 

“Mhm,” Asami rolled over to her side, facing Iroh, who had his eyes closed, clearly savoring the pleasure he had just experienced. Asami loved knowing that she did that to him. 

Iroh opened his eyes and looked at Asami, stating matter-of-factly, “Asami Sato, you are the most beautiful and brilliant woman I have ever met.” 

Before she could stop herself, Asami was kissing him again with renewed energy. Iroh wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body on top of his. Asami reached below her and wrapped her hand around his length, guiding it to her entrance again.

She already felt amazing down there from her first orgasm, but gasped again as he easily filled her. She leaned down, savoring the feeling of her breasts rubbing up and down his chest. Iroh’s hands roamed her body, his thumbs flicked her nipples and she moaned in pleasure.

Asami rocked against him, riding him like her favorite motorbike. Iroh gripped her ass, providing more downward pressure. Asami sped up in response.

“Oh, Asami, oh, oh,” Iroh cried out. Asami continued rolling her body against his, drawing out her own orgasm before shouting with him in unison.

She collapsed on top of him, her head falling beside his as she faced his neck, breathing in his musky scent and the smell of sex in the air. With her free hand, she traced circles around one of his scars on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“How am I supposed to let you go, now?” Iroh mumbled, placing a kiss on her collarbone. 

She slid off to his side, their arms still embracing one another as they fell asleep, cuddled against each other.

***

“Asami! Are you home?!”

Asami’s eyes flew open to the sound of Korra’s voice. She gingerly disentangled herself from Iroh, who groaned a bit in protest.

It was still dark out. Shit, Asami thought. She had nearly forgotten that Team Avatar had agreed to leave before sunrise. She quickly threw on a bathrobe, which to her dismay, was a bit too short to hide much and sprinted down the marble stairs. She wrenched the front door open.

Mako’s eyes widened. 

“Jeez, would you consider putting on something?” Korra grumbled. “How can you look like this first thing in the morning?”

As a waterbender, Korra was very grumpy to be awake this early.

Without further invitation, Korra walked right past Asami, who gripped the ends of her robe and pulled them down a bit. She hadn’t even tied it tightly, so the front was revealing a generous amount of cleavage. Bolin was also a bit too sleepy to notice much, but Mako was nearly frozen on the front step, his eyes taking in how Asami’s boobs were practically falling out of the front of the robe. His eyes didn’t leave her as she hurried up the marble staircase and he essentially got a full view of her ass.

Korra scowled at Mako. 

In panic mode, Asami quickly flung some clothes into a suitcase and began re-arranging the things in her room. Iroh was now awake.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m late!” Asami said. “I can’t believe I forgot we said we were leaving 6am Saturday morning, not 8am like we originally planned.”

In a flash, Iroh was by her side, helping her organize her stuff. 

“I haven’t even done a full sweep of the estate!” Asami was full on freaking out. 

“Tell me what you need me to do. I can close up shop for you if you have to run.” Iroh had entered soldier mode.

Asami was filled with gratitude. She pulled Iroh into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

“First, let’s get you on board. You’ve got a nation to save.” 

Bolin’s jaw dropped as he saw a shirtless Iroh help Asami carry two suitcases down the marble staircase. Korra smirked and cast Asami a knowing glance. Mako clenched his fists and looked away.

***

They loaded the airship in Asami’s backyard and Iroh helped the team assemble their things. 

Mako, Bolin, and Korra boarded the ship as Asami turned to face Iroh.

“You better stay alive,” he whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind one ear. “I want there to be more to our story.”

Asami’s eyes glazed over and she fought back tears. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

Iroh chuckled. He was a soldier, a now former general, and a Fire Nation prince. He knew the consequences of war and the risk of battle. 

Truth be told, he and Asami barely knew each other.

Asami thought there was a fair chance she wouldn’t survive this civil war. If anything, she tried to be grateful that she even met Iroh, and that he had brought her this happiness, however temporary it may be. 

“Where can I find you again?” He asked.

“When it rains in November,” she whispered, then turned to board her ship, trying to make this as painless as possible.

Team Avatar had a world to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little story. 
> 
> I have always loved writing as a creative outlet, and find that when the shows and stories I have seen or read do not quite live up to their potential or do not explore other avenues, I have often turned to stories from fans to find closure. 
> 
> I do plan on continuing this series, but I will be entering a busy period at work. Comments, feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated as I map out the rest of the series. I am fully committed to completing this story, so please hang tight and subscribe for updates! I will plan to publish the next part within or about a month from now!
> 
> If you're looking to satisfy your Irosami needs until then, orange_panic_archive on AO3 is an incredibly detailed and prolific writer. I also recently read this story from 2012 that has a great spin on the classic Irosami possibility post-season 1: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8279754/1/Amethyst.
> 
> Bookmark me or follow the next part for an update when I can: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622049
> 
> Until then, stay safe everyone!


End file.
